Ander: A Jelsa Story
by One-girl-many-otps
Summary: This is the story of how Jack and Elsa met over some strange circumstances. Anna and Kristoff's baby, Ander, is born with the power of fire. Elsa will seek out the help of the guardians to save the baby, and maybe Elsa herself?
1. Chapter 1

Ander

Elsa paces outside the closed pink door, little icicles forming in the corners of the hallway. She clenches her hands together, feeling the power she's had since birth strain to get free.

"Control it." She murmurs to herself. "It's all ok. She's going to be fine. Just fine. She's tough, nothing can hurt her-"

The door slamming open startles her nervous murmuring. A nurse comes rushing out, blood dripping from her apron to the pristine wood floor.

 _Blood!_

"Your majesty, please come quickly." She waves her in, not waiting to see if she follows.

Elsa rushes in, her skirt hitting a pool of blood. Her sister's blood

 _Anna…_

Kristoff holds Anna's hand, whispering in her ear, while she lays motionless on the bed, face boiling red and sweat coating every blemish and pore. A small child lays in her arms, little face scrunched up in anger.

"Anna!" Elsa rushes toward her, but stops when her body enters a circle of heat, drying up her icy veins and rubbing her throat raw. She coughs and stumbles back, waiting for her cool breath to return to normal.

"Wha…What's happening? Why is she so…?" Elsa looks at the baby, with tiny tuffs of red hair peaking from her crown. The baby stretches its fingers, and _flames_ shoot out toward the curtains.

"Ah!" the nurse starts to fan it, but Elsa already has shot off a stream of frost to douse the flames.

"It won't stop. We have to save her! The baby is heating her core temperature too much! She's so weak already…"

"Can't you just take it?"

She throws her hands up in frustration. "We've tried! Every time we do, it shoots more flames!"

Elsa takes a breath, then blows out a puff of cold air. "I will do it." _If I can…_

She spreads her hands up, feeling the water in the air. Its only there for a second before it evaporates from the baby's heat. She create a shield of cold, slowly moving inward, trapping the heat in.

She allows her magic to flow outward, covering her hands with a pair of ice gloves. Quickly, she reaches in and snatches the baby up, her eyes stinging from the heat.

The baby starts to wail, and the ice gloves melt. Elsa's hands begin to burn, and blister, but she cannot drop the baby. Not Anna's baby.

She lets out a shout, feeling her power and the baby's battle in the air, each fighting for its life. She gathers the last of her strength and forms a barrier of ice around the baby, muffling its cries

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Salvation

 **Here ya go guys – chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

Elsa grimaces as the nurse binds her blistered hands, checking periodically that the baby, _Ander_ , is all right. Still incased in her little ball of ice, she sleeps fitfully, moaning and shifting. From what Elsa can tell, the baby's power is in a sort of comatose state. Not quite active, but still there, underneath Elsa's ice.

She tried to make it as comfortable as she could, forming a little cushy pillow on the bottom, with a string of little icicles spinning on a mandala above it. But Elsa knows it's only a matter of time before the child becomes hungry and wants its mother. Then the ice will melt, and nothing will be in the way of the child's power.

"There you go dearie." The nurse pats Elsa's head like she's a kid again, hands chaffed from wearing her scratchy blue gloves 24/7.

"Thank you ma'am." Elsa smiles, bowing her head in gratitude. "Please go home, and take tomorrow off; you've done so much already."

The nurse, a gray skinned woman with kind, thoughtful eyes, gives a knowing smile and a bow, "Thank you majesty. I'll head home and make the grandkids super." The nurse half turns, before facing her again. "If it's not too bold to say majesty, you could use some sleep as well."

Elsa sighs, thinking of how weak she must look to the nurse, "Of course. Thank you for your concern."

The nurse nods and hobbles away, humming a lullaby under her breath. _She's right_ , Elsa thought. Sweaty, going on 17 hours of no sleep, and having to use her power on full, she must look like she herself was the one to give birth instead of Anna.

A wailing comes from the closed door that leads to Anna's bedroom, a keening sound that tears at Elsa's heart. It a blink, she is up and running.

"Anna!" Elsa bursts into the room, eyes wild, adrenaline chasing away the fatigue. Her sister, belly swollen from the nine months of pregnancy, lies curled on the floor, rocking back and forth.

Elsa bursts forward and wraps Anna in her arms, screaming, "Kristoff!"

Elsa feels Anna's forehead, which is warm, but not hot. "Anna, tell me what hurts, Anna please!" Elsa pleads with her sobbing sister, feeling her for injuries and ailments, but finding none.

Anna turns her head up, mouth open, eyes screaming with agony, "My baby…" she whispers, before burying herself in Elsa's chest.

"Oh Anna your baby is fine! Just fine!" _well, almost…_

The door bangs open, a flash of blond hair sweeping into the room. "ANNA!" Kristoff's panicked face hovers over Anna, feeling her forehead as Elsa had done. Anna however, is staring at Elsa with a look so desperately hoping.

"He's fine..?" she whispers, tears leaking out in rivulets.

Elsa smiles a little, "She."

Anna's face lights up, and she lets out a sobbing laugh, "It's a girl? And she's fine!" She grabs Kristoff by the arm, dragging him close. "She's fine! Our baby is fine!"

Kristoff kisses her on the top of her head, "I know silly." But his eyes harden, a strong worry seeping in. He meets Elsa's eyes as he carries a half-heartily protesting Anna back to bed. She fights for 2 seconds before her eyes close on their own accord. Kristoff and Anna tip toe into the nursery, closing the door behind them.

Kristoff runs a trembling hand over his face, "How is the baby."

Elsa considers lying to him as well, but doesn't. "Her core temperature hasn't cooled down. If anything, it's gone up." Kristoff's face contorts in terror. "I've sent a messenger to the trolls. They should be her soon, within a half an hour."

"Okay." Kristoff says shakily, almost to himself, like he trying to reassure himself everything will be fine.

"Elsa…?" A timid voice reaches her ears, startling her.

"Olaf? You're back! Did you get the trolls, are they here?" Elsa asks excitedly

"Yup! I got'em right here!" Olaf points a proud arm at the hallway, where Grandpabbie stands along with the other elders.

"Where is the child?" He asks gravely.

"There." Elsa points to the corner of the room, where the child still sleeps fitfully. Grandpabbie hobbles as quickly as he can to the clear ball of ice. "It's taking all my magic to keep her cool." Elsa keeps her fatigue from Kristoff, but it's been draining her for hours.

"Let it go." Grandpabbie commands, gently but firmly.

"Alright." Elsa murmurs unsurely. She tugs on her magic, the effort as easy as dropping her arm after holding it up for hours.

The ice melts, soaking into the floor in a small puddle. After a pause, the heat rushes the room again, almost knocking Elsa off her feet. Grandpabbie, unaffected by the blast of air, feels the child. With his eyes closed, he begins to hum.

Suddenly, as if he'd been shocked, he pulls back. He shakes, and looks gravely at Elsa, and says, "only one thing can save this child.'

He glances at his advisor, a young troll at the ready, "Send a message to our friends in the other world. Ask for North."

 **Soooooo…chapter two! Bit of a cliff hanger for ya :) please review with any suggestions, ideas, criticism, etc. Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try to update at least once a week, but**

 **maybe I'll update more if you guys write me some reviews .**

Chapter three: Company

 _Just travel to this land called earth, bring Ander to the guardians, and have them seal her powers. Easy peasy…_

Yeah right, Elsa thought to herself, adjusting the screaming child on her hip. Grandpabbie had put a temporary binding spell on her powers, which would only last about two weeks, and it had made the baby go from temperamental to ballistic. The last 48 hours had been constant screaming with an hour or two in between of sleeping, neither of which was done by Elsa, though she wanted to.

Ander was not enjoying being away from her mother, despite the fact Anna had only held her for about 3 minutes before the baby showed her powers. Elsa recalled the conversation between herself and Anna regarding her child.

" _Powers…? Like you?" Anna looked horrified for a spit second, sending a dagger into Elsa's heart. Anna quickly fixed her expression into something less…disturbed._

" _No Anna," Elsa said gently, "more like the opposite of me. She…has fire powers. She almost killed you."_

" _She's just a baby! She wouldn't hurt me! She can learn to control it, like you did!" Anna shouted, looking ready to jump out of bed and run to her baby, despite her extremely weakened state from the birth a gifted child. Elsa's mother had experienced the same thing._

 _Elsa put her hands up in a "calm down" gesture. "I'm not saying she's going to be hurt. We consulted with Grandpabbie, and he said we could take her to a group of guardians in a place called Earth, who might be able to seal her powers permanently."_

 _Anna still looked fearful, her eyes shifting to the closed door where her sleeping baby lay, and back to Elsa. "Why should we? We know you can control your powers, and she can too."_

" _Anna…" Elsa tried to explain in the wisevway Grandpabbie had, "She's a baby, and a temperamental one at that. When she gets angry, instead of freezing the castle like I did, she could_ burn _it to the ground, killing people. We can unseal her powers when she's old enough to learn. I promise."_

After what felt like a million questions, Anna had finally agreed to let Elsa take the baby to Earth, after having Elsa _swear on her life_ she would keep Ander safe. Anna's body was too weak, and Kristoff refused to leave her side. Elsa had already explained it to him, and he had left the decision in his wife's hands.

This was why Elsa had been sent to a remote part of Earth, where Grandpabbie had told her this "North" would be waiting for her. However, after stepping through the portal, she had been greeted by a group of half a dozen great, harry beasts. She had been prepared to blast them with icicles when they put their hands up in a "don't shoot" motion and cowered. She had lowered her hands warily, still alert for trouble. The beasts looked relived, and began to chatter in gibberish to each other and gesture to the baby. Elsa pulled her closer. One of the beasts pulled out a little glass ball and threw it, while Elsa watched in amazement as a shimmering vortex of rainbows and patterns appeared out of thin air.

The beasts gestured for her to enter, nodding encouragingly. After a moment of hesitation, Elsa cupped Ander tighter around her, and entered, ducking her head for on instinct, though it wasn't necessary.

Elsa blinked away the flyaway sparkles, and what she saw made her amazement over the portal look childish.

Objects flew through the air, spinning joyfully and without care around a large globe made up of green and blues and little lights. More of the beasts worked around the globe, tinkering or decorating or testing. Small little creatures that made Elsa hold Ander tight scurried around the floor, tripping and biting things. The air felt charged, with happiness or playfulness, Elsa wasn't sure. It made her want to go run through the workshop, or jump up and start singing.

"AH ELSA, DOBRO POZHALOVAT!" boomed a heavily accented man as large as the beasts, startling Elsa so much she jumped and emitted a high pitched "YIP." Markings ran up both heavily muscled arms, and a beard reached his not quite chubby belly, making him appear quite old. On the contrary, his cherub cheeks and energetic eyes showed the likeness of a child.

"Ah-um-mi-mister north?" Elsa stuttered, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"YAS! THAT'S ME! VELCOME…TO THE POLE!" He said broadly, throwing both arms up and gesturing to the magic all around him.

Elsa turned around to admire the "Pole" again, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her to what appeared to be an office. "NO TIME FOR THAT! WE MUST GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!"

"Ah-um-oh-okay." Elsa couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts, as the man had taken her by such surprise with such a boisterous personality.

"GOOD GOOOD. NOW, SHOW ME THE CHILD."

Elsa felt a moment of fear; the baby hadn't cried once since she entered Earth, causing her to forget the baby was there.

"Yes, she's right here." Elsa said, regaining some of her composure. She lifted the baby gently out of the carrier type sling the trolls had fashioned for her to hold Ander safely.

"Ah, what a precious little Detka." he whispered, shocking Elsa yet again with his actions. She passed the child reluctantly over, watching warily. But she felt a compassionate aura coming off this brutish man, contradicting his outward appearance. He cradled the child in his beefy arm with ease, and looked at Elsa, waiting for her to speak.

"Grandpabbie told me you could help us. Seal the child's power."

He looked downtrodden for a moment before replying, "Da, ve can help. But are you sure dis is wvat you want?"

Elsa felt confused for a moment, then the clarification sunk int. "I am not her mother. I am her aunt." The word was foreign in her mouth. "This is my sister's decision." _Although I did kind of push her…_

North nodded, cooing at the baby. Her eyes fluttered beneath her long dark eyelashes. "In order to do this, ve vill need Manny's approval, along with the power of the other guardians."

"Manny? Others?" Elsa asking, pulling back in surprise.

North chuckled softly, "Others." He handed Ander back to Elsa carefully. As soon as she was settles he shouted to one of the creatures outside the door. "DINGLE. MAKE PREPAERATIONS." He looked down mysteriously. "Were going to have company."

 **Soooo yeah that chapter was pretty long compared to my other ones but hey, it's the weekend** **Please please please review and let me know to get better, 'cause it hard for me to know without others impute :/**

 **Stay tuned, cause, as North said, were going to have company!**


	4. Update

Dear readers!

I haven't forgotten about you!

I unfortunately lost my flash drive, then was grounded from the computer :( I promise I shall post the new chapter ASAP. It is 99% done and ready for posting, just as soon as I get my flash drive and upload it.

Stay cool guys!

-One girl


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Like Her

Elsa spends almost 20 minutes trying to come to grips with what is happening.

First, the ground directly next to her caved in and a large animal popped out, ears twitching and nose trembling. Elsa let out yet another squeak, and the animal peered down at her somewhat harshly, looking annoyed by her very presence. The creature then proceeded to delicately paint what appeared to be an egg.

Next, a small Golden man came floating through the3 window. He then snuck up on her, tapping her on the shoulder and forcing her heart to flutter (again). He gave her a genuine, childlike smile and waved. Elsa, somewhat hesitant, waved back, and his smile widened. He pointed behind her, and then the next creature appeared.

Bird like, but human, a female creature flitted in like a hummingbird, chattering to what appeared to be herself, until Elsa saw she was really chattering to smaller versions of herself, pointing and speaking so animatedly that Elsa went unnoticed. _Maybe that was a good thing…_

"AH TOOTHY, BUNNY, AND SANDMAAANN HOW ARE YOU!" bellowed North, frightening Elsa only a little this time. Ander begins to cry, building up from an adorable pout to a screeching wail.

The large creature, "Bunny" groans and clasps his paws over his floppy ears, "Arrrggg turn the bloody cut snake off!" Elsa shushes her, but to no avail.

"Oh hello you who are you are you why North called us here you know you kind of look like jack could I maybe-" The bird creature had finally noticed her, and then proceeded to poke her fingers around in Elsa mouth.

"TOOTH! WHAT YOU DOING, GET HANDS OUT OF MOUTH-DINGLE! THAT RECORD IS NOT FOR EATING"

Elsa gags, trying to rock the screaming baby and dodge the bird's fingers, while North chases around the little elves and Bunny yells odd phrases about blighters and pony's.

"What the-"a voice sounds from somewhere, one Elsa hasn't heard yet. Young, male, and genuinely confused. Elsa doesn't register it as anything other than background noise in the chaos until a blast of icy cold wind nearly knocks her off her feet, the baby still in her sling. Elsa catches herself barely in time, stomach facing the ground and Ander dangling precariously over the ground.

In the span of a second, Elsa swoops her arm under the child, crouches under a stunned hovering tooth, and brings her back up right. She shushes her, forming a binkie with her magic. Ander sucks eagerly on it, her cry subsiding to a soft wine.

Elsa glares up, prepared to scold whomever put Ander in danger. What she sees makes her lose her composer fully.

A boy stands powerfully in the room, a cane stuck in the ground. His face is stuck somewhere between a grimace and a smile. But that's not what gets Elsa.

He looks like her.

White hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes. He could be her brother. He gives her a once over, obviously seeing the same thing in her, but not acting very surprised. He tilts his head at her, leaning over in a mock bow, "Welcome, your highness." He says in a voice that sounds slightly mocking.

Elsa tries to regain her composer. She was a queen for god's sake! She gives a slight tilt of her head, fixing a soft, fake smile on her face. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. How…. _pleasant_ it is to make your acquaintance. And…you are?"

The boy laughs, almost sarcastically, "Jack. Jack Frost" He smirks and uses his hands to conjure a snowflake, turning it over his hands and flicking it at Elsa. On instinct, she stops it, not allowing her face to falter, even though her heart is pounding.

He is like her.


	6. Ander Update

*creeps sheepishly from the shadows*

Ah, hello everyone. It's One Girl here, and please don't hurt me ~ 

I know it's been months since I updated and I am a terrible person and please forgive me.

I had been failing some classes at school, and wasn't allowed on the computer until they were back up, and it took me a while. 

I'm going to start updating every Friday, starting on March 3rd. If I don't have a chapter that week (I'll try to get one up -) then I'll make sure to tell you and not just leave you guys hanging. Again I'm very very very sorry. I'll see you guys Friday ;)


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five: a different side

 **Okay so my last chapter was reaaally short, (and a long time ago hehe…sorry) so I decided to try something a little different. This chapter will be from Jacks point of view. Please let me know if you like it or don't, and any suggestions for scenes or other characters to add. I might just use your idea (with credit of course ;) And if anyone has any requests for a story or one shot, I'll do it to try and make up for my absences.**

 _Well, isn't she an uptight little queen?_ Jack thinks, leaning against his staff and screwing an arrogant grin into his face. His snowflake of fun was just waved away by this bitter woman in a blue overcoat and black paints, with a foreign looking design rolling up from her belt to her chest. After the initial shock of learning this "Elsa" radiated power similar to his, he tried to play it cool, pun intended. But she wouldn't even crack a smirk. That fake smile sent across a pretty clear "back off." Even more surprising was the child. With a tuff of red hair coating its scalp and tan skin, it looked nothing like the icy queen.

A loud clap startles him (and, with great satisfaction, so does the ice queen). Jack glances around and realizes everyone is staring at him and the queen. Tooth is glancing back and forth with her fairies flitting excitedly around her, Sandy fell asleep, Bunny is painting an egg and ignoring him, and north is looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"SO YOU FINNALY SHOW UP JACK! YOU ARE LATE" North bellows and wags a finger in his face.

"Ow!" Jack floats out of reach, "Watch it!"

"AHAHA YES YES ANYWAY BACK TO BUSINESS." North shakes sandy and strides over to his consul, weaving through the yetis.

North clears his throat and gestures to the queen who is trying to console the child who is stirring. "THIS, IS QUEEN ELSA, FROM THE COUNTRY ARENDLLE. SHE HAS BROUHT US THIS CHILD WHO WAS BORN WITH POWERS ZAT COULD BE POTENTIALLY BE DANGEROUS. VE WILL HELP HER GET A TEMPORARY MAGICAL BIND ON THE CHILD. WE ARE GOING TO HEAD TO ZE WISH GRANTERS MOUNTAIN AND ALLOW ELSA TO SPEAK TO WISH. WE WILL OF COURSE, HELP HER." he glares at Bunny as if anticipating a response, who gives him snarl and turns back to his eggs.

Sandy forms a small question mark over his head, then a swirling symbol which Jack is able to interpret as, "What kind of power does she have?"

Jack leans on his cane and asks, looking the queen dead in her eyes and fixing a little smirk on his pale face.

The queen stiffens at the look, and turns abruptly towards North, ignoring him completely. "Ander has the ability to conjure and manipulate heat, similar to my power."

"I think you mean our power, your highness." He says just to rile her.

Elsa gives him a once-over, then turns back with a "Hmph."

North glances back and forth between them a few times before coughing awkwardly. "Vould you-eh-erm like to see your room, highness?"

The queen nods gratefully, and doesn't give him a second look as North leads her away. He watches her go, with a sense of annoyance. This girl wasn't like anyone he had met in the magical realm.

If anything, she was just like him.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The attire in this realm didn't suit her,

Tight, constricting, and confining. All terms Elsa wasn't fond of.

She would have much preferred her flowing dresses and skirts that allowed freedom of movement, but she had to limit her magic use to caring for the baby.

 _Desperate times_ , she thought to herself as she struggled to pull on a pair of black pants, or "jeans," as Tooth had called them. While they were tight, Elsa appreciated the extra effort tooth took to find colors she suited.

After a quiet struggle, Elsa let out a sigh, feeling the jeans strain against her belly.

 _Are they meant to make you feel fat?_

Examining herself in the large blue rimmed mirror in the center of the room, Elsa conceded that it could be worse.

The dark jeans had bright blue swirly patterns that ran up the sides of legs, which matched the softer blue blouse. The only word Elsa could think of to describe it was "flowy." The buttons on the "U" shaped neck sparkled in the soft light of the window. The only problem with the blouse was the itchy fringe on the sleeves.

The shoes, however, Elsa was amazed by. Tooth called them sneakers, and they were so _soft_. The arch of her foot felt odd not being elevated by heels, but the cushiony padding helped her adjust. They were white, with a blue check mark on the side. Not exactly matching, but the comfort made up for it.

A tap on the door snapped Elsa out of her sneaker daze.

Glancing at the fitfully sleeping baby, Elsa carefully tiptoed to the double doors.

Opening it slowly, Elsa was surprised to see no one in sight. Glancing up and down the long hallway that led directly to her room, Elsa came up empty.

Eyes suspicious, she started to turn back to the room when something grabbed her knee gently.

Suppressing a squeak of surprise, Elsa looked down. A tiny thing, tall as her knee, of brown fur looked up at her. Blinking solemnly with bright green round eyes, big as moons on its tiny face, caused her to gasp in adorableness. Elsa lost it when it made the cutest little noise ever, a small squeak

"Awwwwww." She whispered while grabbing her face and smiling. The Fur ball cocked its head at her, then reached its little arms up in a "pick me up" gesture.

She knelt and brushed its head, the fur softer than anything she had ever conjured up with her magic. It opened its mouth to reveal teeny tiny teeth, hidden underneath the fur moustache which was long enough to hit its belly.

It grunted again, and she wrapped her hands underneath its armpits and lifted.

It weighed only a little more than Ander, and nuzzled her neck.

 _Oh My GoD Its so C UTE,_ Elsa mouthed the words to herself. After checking to make sure she was alone, she cooed and hugged the little thing tight.

Little did she know, a pair of icy eyes watched her from the window.

 **Sooo yeah, that's chapter 6. If you hadn't already guessed, yes, that is a baby yeti** **I don't know how they're created in the movie, so I just decided to make stuff up. A baby Yeti would be the cuuuutest thing ever. See you next chapter guys ;)**


End file.
